Stonebriar Centre
Stonebriar Centre is a mid-range shopping mall located at the intersection of Preston Road (SH 289) and the Sam Rayburn Tollway (State Highway 121|) in Frisco, Texas, United States. It contains 6 major department store anchor tenants, a 24-screen movie theater owned by [[AMC Theatres], 2 major restaurants, and a Dave & Buster's. History In 1988, Homart Development Company, then a subsidiary of Sears, planned on putting a million square foot mall in Frisco, which was a town of about 6,000 people at the time. When Plano city officials learned of Homart's plan, they offered $10 million if the company would move its planned mall across the road into their city limits. Frisco lobbied to keep the planned mall and was able to work out tax incentives to close the deal. Plano then convinced another company, General Growth Properties, to place a mall within their city limits. In 1995, General Growth acquired Homart who had already signed an agreement with Frisco. The City of Frisco made a final offer to General Growth of a half-cent sales tax rebate, property tax abatement for ten years, and infrastructure improvements in and around the mall. Plano continued to lobby hard for the new mall and Frisco eventually upped its sales-tax grant. Frisco finally won the fight and on August 4, 2000, the mall opened. In July 2013, the ice rink at the mall was closed. In 2015, Sears Holdings spun off 235 of its properties, including the Sears at Stonebriar Centre, into Seritage Growth Properties. In 2017, Carlo's Bake Shop opened at the mall. In May 2018, a teenager was arrested for planning to commit a mass shooting at the mall. KidZania is opening in Early 2019. In January 2019, Sears closed its doors as part of Sears Holdings filing for Bankruptcy. In April 2019, Apple Store closed its store at the mall and relocated to the Galleria Dallas. Anchor stores The following are the anchor stores of the mall: *AMC Theatres — 103,450 square feet *Dick's Sporting Goods — 77,411 square feet, former Galyan's store until 2004 *Dillard's — 206,133 square feet, former Macy's store until 2006 *Forever 21 — 27,222 square feet *JCPenney — 162,347 square feet *Macy's — 200,544 square feet, formerly Foley's until 2006 *Nordstrom — 134,150 square feet *Barnes & Noble — 34,272 square feet *Dave & Buster's — 49,784 square feet *H&M — 26,576 square feet Former tenants *Galyan's (converted to Dick's Sporting Goods in 2004) *Foley's (May Department Stores bought out by Federated; all Foley's stores rebranded as Macy's) * Macy's (Moved into former Foley's space) (converted to Dillard's in 2006) *Sears (store closed in 2019 as part of Sears Holdings' bankruptcy) Gallery Videos File:Schindler Hydraulic Glass Elevator at Stonebriar Mall|The Mall Elevator File:Schindler Hydraulic Elevator outside former Sears at Stonebriar Mall at Stonebriar Mall|The Sears Wing Elevator File:® Schindler Death Trap Hydraulic Elevator outside Dick’s Sporting Goods at Stonebriar Mall|The Dick's Sporting Goods Wing Elevator File:Sears Stonebriar-2nd Visit|Sears Closing Tour File:CLOSED Schindler Hydraulic Elevator at Sears at Stonebriar Mall|The Sears Elevator File:Montgomery Kone Hydraulic Elevator at JCPenney at Stonebriar Mall|The JCPenney Elevator File:Kone Hydraulic Elevator at Macy’s at Stonebriar Mall|The Macy's Elevator File:Schindler Hydraulic Elevator at Dick’s Sporting Goods at Stonebriar Mall|The Dick's Sporting Goods Elevator File:Schindler Hydraulic Elevator at Dillard’s at Stonebriar Mall|The Dillard's Elevator File:Schindler Hydraulic Elevator at Nordstrom at Stonebriar Mall|The Nordstrom Elevator Category:Malls in Texas Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Malls that opened in 2000 Category:Shopping Malls Category:AMC-anchored Malls Category:Dick's-anchored Malls Category:Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:Forever 21-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:Barnes & Noble-anchored Malls Category:Dave & Buster's-anchored Properties Category:H&M-anchored Malls Category:Former Galyan's-anchored Malls Category:Former Foley's-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Former Homart Malls Category:Brookfield Properties Retail Group Malls Category:Apple Store Locations